Foreign Mutuality
by trickstarcrow
Summary: Green pupils do not exist, and yet Crow finds himself quite involved with an individual with this said characteristic. There's really nothing human about that, is there? [ Alien/College AU, Brave/Crow, mentions of Dragan/Jack, Atem/Yusei, Harald/Yusei ]


Green pupils. Brilliant, stunning, mysterious, and yet they shouldn't be there. Green pupils didn't exist in the natural world. In fact, anything but black pupils were impossible to have. And yet as Crow stared deep into the shimmering green eyes of his friend, he found himself becoming increasingly mesmerized with the one who called himself Brave.

Brave.

What a strange name, though that was the least of his concerns. It was Brave's odd habits and appearance that really threw Crow off. His manner of speaking in such a low yet soothing tone, the way he spoke slowly but very clearly… It was primarily comforting, but at times considerably unsettling.

And he had _gorgeous _eyelashes. The tips were that same brilliant shade of red that matched his long hair. The style could be considered outrageous, but the attractive qualities made him all the more alluring. So what could he even title this style?

_Dorky. That seemed honestly fitting._

Of course Crow had his own bad habits of observation; His nearly constant gaze on his fellow classmate only encouraged Brave's mischievous behavior. Sometimes Brave would flash a wink towards the shorter man, or offer a slight smirk, catching the other off guard and leaving Crow quite flustered.

Brave took advantage of this continuous habit; Crow's intense stares only stirred the excitement he held from observing people, and so he never missed the chance to tease the other man about his little problem.

"Crow…" He chuckled softly, propping his head up with his hand and sending the other a sly smirk. "You're staring again~"

Snapping out of his gaze, Crow opened and closed his mouth, his cheeks dusted a pinkish hue. "No I'm not!"

His laughter is surprisingly soothing, and Crow finds himself calming down almost immediately. _Is he even real?_, Crow wonders, leaning back in his seat a little. There's a moment of pause, before he speaks up again. "Can you help me again?"

"Math again?" He promptly replies, knowing his classmate had trouble with the subject. The smile said it all, too.

Crow nods, sighing softly. "Yeah, nothing new really…" His brow furrows in mild frustration as he pulls out his books and papers. It's a tad embarrassing at times, asking someone for help with schoolwork. He shouldn't be ashamed of it, but Crow feels a bit useless when requesting assistance.

And why should he be ashamed of asking for help? Brave was more than willing to tutor him, as far as he's concerned. In fact, from Brave's standpoint, he finds Crow's struggles rather endearing. Of course, that wasn't a thought he was willing to share at any point. "Come here, let me see what you're having trouble with." He extends his hand out, smile softening to make the atmosphere more comfortable.

"Here," He mumbles, handing the sheet over to Brave and pulling out his pencils. Ignoring the ever increasing beat of his heart, Crow swallowed hard, and started to point out the math problems he was experiencing difficulty with.

The conversations were surprisingly animated- Although mostly when it came down to discussing the processes and solutions to the work. When it came to small talk, it was bordering nonexistent. That made Crow a little more than uncomfortable, and as desperate as he was to start a new conversation, he considered problematic and sometimes even intimidating to initiate a conversation. Despite the awkwardness, Crow's curious side still remained, eager to get to know Brave just a little bit more.

So when Brave asks him out for coffee following their session, the weight on Crow's chest is lifted and immediately agrees to the rendezvous. Somewhere in the back of Crow's mind, he wonders if their upcoming meeting could be considered a date.

Even as his mind played out the possibilities during tomorrow's da-_meeting_, his mind couldn't get the image of those brilliant green pupils out of his head. How alluring they were... And Crow thinks to himself:

_Those eyes are anything but human._


End file.
